


In the onsen (french version)

by Latmb



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latmb/pseuds/Latmb
Summary: Mon OS prend place pendant le séjour à la station de ski (épisode 13 de "Magic Kaito 1412" intitulé "Eloigne-toi de lui" ). Aoko and Kaito se retrouvent seuls dans l' "onsen" ( bains publics) et décident d'y passer un peu de bon temps..





	In the onsen (french version)

**Author's Note:**

> Il existe également une version anglaise de ce OS. (english version of this fanfic) 
> 
> Attention, LEMON. pour ceux qui ont lu le précédent OS, celui-ci est décrit de manière plus explicite !

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Aoko et deux de ses amies profitèrent de la chaleur et de l'espace du bain. Bien qu'il était mixte, elles ne furent dérangés par aucun garçon de leur classe ou du moins, elles ne s'en doutèrent pas. En réalité, elles n'étaient pas trois ici mais bien quatre. Kaito, qui était arrivé bien avant les filles, avait réussi à dissimuler sa véritable identité. Ce qu'elles ne savaient donc pas, c'est qu'un garçon était donc bien présent parmi elles. Si elles savaient cela, elles auraient certainement hurlés.  
\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on est ici, je vais sortir. Vous venez ? dit l'une des filles avec un sourire.  
-Oui. Attends-moi, s'il te plait, répondit l'autre.  
Les deux amies d'Aoko sortirent du bassin et Kaito, caché derrière les rochers, ne quitta pas des yeux la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
\- Oh, quelle belle vue les filles, pensa-t-il.   
Elles enroulèrent leurs serviette autour de leur corps.  
\- Aoko, tu ne viens pas?   
-Non. Je veux rester ici. Je vous rejoins plus tard. Et puis, je ne serais pas seule, ne?   
\- D'accord, comme tu veux Aoko. A plus tard.  
-A plus tard.  
Elle les regarda partir en souriant et soupira d'aise. Aoko se dirigea ensuite vers les rochers afin de rejoindre Kaito. Pour l'instant, elle ne se doutait pas que c'était lui.  
\- Yabe, si elle découvre mon identité, elle va me tuer, pensa-t-il. Des sueurs froides lui tombèrent sur le visage.  
\- C'est la première fois que je te vois. Tu es une nouvelle élève, n'est-ce-pas? demanda Aoko.  
Le magicien commença à stresser mais parvint à garder sa poker face.  
\- Oui, je suis nouvelle et assez discrète. C'est pourquoi personne ne m'a encore remarquée pour l'instant, répondit-il avec une voix féminine légèrement rauque. Il se mit à glousser.  
-Hmmm...C'est étrange, tu as la même tête que quelqu'un que je connais très bien dans la classe, remarqua-t-elle en regardant attentivement son visage.  
Le souffle de Kaito s'arrêta net. Allait-elle le démasquer?  
\- Je sais à qui tu ressembles. Est-ce que tu connais... Kaito Kuroba?  
-Peu...Peut-être. Pourquoi? demanda le magicien, nerveux.  
-Pourtant il n'a pas de sœur.  
Kaito se douta qu'Aoko allait le découvrir alors il improvisa.  
-Et oui, je suis sa sœur jumelle. Il ne te dit pas tout. On s'est revu il n'y a pas longtemps. On a été séparés à la naissance. Je..  
\- Tu mens. Je suis sûre que tu mens. Il me l'aurait dit sinon, l'interrompit Aoko, agacée. Kaito ! Je sais que c'est toi. Je t'ai découvert depuis tout à l'heure.  
-Tu dois sûrement te tromper, arrête, lui répondit-il en riant nerveusement.  
Aoko s'apaisa soudainement, laissant apparaitre sur son visage un sentiment de peur. Kaito prit un air étonné.   
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?   
\- Derrière toi.. un poisson, dit-elle.  
Kaito, ayant une peur panique de ces animaux, ne chercha pas à regarder derrière lui. Il se mit à hurler instinctivement et s'éloigna le plus possible, allant à l'autre bout du bassin. La serviette qu'il avait sur la tête manqua de tomber à l'eau. Il la rattrapa au dernier moment. Aoko eut un fou rire. Le magicien, furieux, posa la serviette sur le bord du bassin.  
\- Bakaito ! Il n'y a pas de poisson dans les bains, se moqua-t-elle.  
Kaito se rapprocha à nouveau d'Aoko, l'air irrité. Elle continua de rire.  
\- Ce n'est pas sympa de te servir de ma phobie. Surtout pour... ça !  
\- Je te tends un piège et toi, comme un gamin, tu tombes dedans.  
\- Tu sais très bien comment je réagis face à ces...choses, dit-il. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine. Rien que d'entendre ce mot me file la chair de poule. Mais tu as vu juste, tu m'as découvert.  
\- Mattaku, mais quel pervers ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?   
Kaito prit un air de surprise. Après tout, c'était autorisé que les filles et garçons se mélangent ici.  
\- Na...Nani? Tu es sérieuse? Je te signale que c'est un bain mixte. Donc j'ai tout à fait le droit de profiter, comme toi et tes amies.   
-Et j'imagine que quand elles sont sorties du bain, tu t'es bien rincé l'œil, dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.  
\- Je n'oserais pas faire ça, Ahoko, lui répondit-t-il. Puis il prit un air ironique.  
-Ha ha ha, si tu savais la vérité, tu me ferais une scène, pensa-t-il.  
Kaito se souvint alors de la conversation qui avait eu lieu, ce qui le sortit immédiatement de ses pensées. Aoko sursauta quand il se mit à hausser la voix.  
\- Eh ! Mais j'y pense ! C'est moi qui devrait être en colère et jaloux. Tu ne veux pas faire équipe avec moi pour la compétition de ski. Tu fais équipe avec un autre mec.  
\- Et si tu as bien compris, je l'ai fait pour toi. En tant que petite amie, je ne veux pas que tu te ridiculise avec moi, je ne sais pas skier, avoua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes à cause de moi.  
Cette déclaration que lui fit Aoko le calma aussitôt. Il soupira et enlaça la jeune fille, la serrant contre son torse. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et joua avec.  
-Arrête s'il te plait, tu vas me décoiffer, dit-elle en souriant. Kaito retira sa main en riant doucement.  
\- Aoko, dois-je te rappeler que c'est un concours qui doit se faire en couple? On est un couple.  
-Les autres ne sont pas au courant de ça. Et puis, une promesse est une promesse. J'ai promis à Fujie-kun que je ferai équipe avec lui.   
\- Je trouverais un moyen de skier avec toi, voici ma promesse, marmonna-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?  
-Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Le couple se fixa un instant. Aoko eut un sourire aux lèvres quand Kaito approcha son visage du sien. Il frôla la bouche de sa petite amie avec la sienne puis ils s'embrassèrent lentement. Aoko passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Kaito. Il entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser leurs langues se frôler puis se toucher. Le couple entama en même temps différentes caresses. Kaito balada ses mains le long du dos d'Aoko les faisant descendre puis remonter lentement jusqu'à ses épaules. Il mit fin au baiser, resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa petite amie. Sa peau était si douce et parfumée. Il l'embrassa, la mordilla. Aoko laissa échapper un souffle bruyant et bascula doucement sa tête en arrière. Elle massa le cuir chevelu du magicien avec sa main droite, laissant son autre main étreindre ses hanches.  
\- Ka..Kaito. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire exactement? demanda Aoko.  
Elle put ressentir l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait quand il colla son bassin contre le sien. Il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou avant de lui susurrer ces quelques mots :  
\- A défaut de skier ensemble, partageons ce moment privilégié.  
Il lui donna un petit coup de bassin ce qui eut pour effet de la faire couiner.  
-Toi et moi... Oui Aoko, je veux te faire l'amour...Ici, lui dit-il dans le même ton.  
-Dans le bain. Tu es sûr? Et..Et si on se fait prendre?  
-Allez Aoko, fais-moi confiance. On les entendrait arriver.   
Il mordilla son lobe droit. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux.  
\- Si tu ne fais aucun bruit bien sûr, lui suggéra le Kid en chuchotant.   
\- Je ferai de mon mieux.  
Elle prit le visage de Kaito dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Aoko les descendit ensuite sur ses épaules, puis sur son dos. Lentement, elle progressa sur ses reins et attrapa ses fesses. Kaito fut surpris et remit un coup de bassin. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aoko.  
\- Tu es bien entreprenante pour quelqu'un qui a peur de se faire surprendre, remarqua le Kid.  
\- Et? Ca ne te plait pas? provoqua Aoko en répondant à son coup de bassin. Elle parvint à arracher à Kaito un souffle.  
\- Si.. Bien sûr.  
Kaito se détacha de l'étreinte, prit les mains d'Aoko dans les siennes et, tout en la fixant intensément, l'entraina derrière un gros rocher, à l'abri de l'entrée de l'onsen. Dans ce coin du bain, ils furent assis à même le fond. Seules le haut de leurs corps dépassèrent de l'eau. Le couple reprit progressivement les préliminaires. Kaito se rapprocha d'Aoko. Il lui massa sensuellement les épaules et descendit sur sa poitrine. Le magicien joua avec l'extrémité de ses seins, utilisant ses pouces. Aoko gémit de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Kaito se mit à sourire d'amusement. La jeune fille réussit à les rouvrir lentement et aventura ses mains sur le torse de son petit ami. Elle le fit frissonner quand elle le caressa du bout des doigts. Kaito commença à trembler d'excitation quand elle frôla ses hanches puis ses cuisses.   
-Touche-moi, demanda-t-il, en donnant un coup de bassin.  
-Tu es trop impatient, répondit Aoko.  
-S'il te plait.  
Il lui fit cette requête dans un souffle qui ressembla à un sifflement. Aoko le prit donc en pitié. Elle commença par passer sa main droite sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et remonta doucement au niveau de son pubis. Kaito lâcha un souffle quand elle dérapa enfin sur la base de son sexe. Elle fit taire son petit ami en l'embrassant sur la bouche et laissa un petite rire de satisfaction s'échapper.  
-Qui est-ce qui a dit de ne pas faire de bruit?   
-Je pense que ça va être plus difficile que prévu, avoua-t-il dans un rire embarrassé.   
Aoko humidifia sa paume avec sa langue et resserra son étreinte autour du membre érigé et commença à le caresser de bas en haut dans un mouvement lent mais ferme. Kaito échappa un halètement bruyant avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Aoko montait sa main jusqu'à l'extrémité et s'amusa à étudier les différentes réactions du voleur fantôme.  
\- Je pense que oui, le provoqua-t-elle.  
Kaito parvint à se reprendre un peu. Il descendit ses mains sur les cuisses de sa petite amie et atteignit son entrejambe. Il fixa Aoko, qui continuait ses caresses. Elle les augmenta en intensité quand il humecta de sa salive, les doigts de sa main droite et qu'il les dirigea à un endroit sensible de son intimité. Kaito décrivit des cercles sur le clitoris de sa partenaire avec son pouce, appuyant ses caresses et fit passer ses autres doigts sur les lèvres humides. Aoko souffla et gémit le prénom du magicien. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer les préliminaires qu'elle faisait sur lui mais ne céda pas pour autant. En effet, Kaito se mit à grogner en levant ses hanches vers elle quand elle passa son pouce sur l'extrémité. Elle se servit de la lubrification naturelle de son partenaire afin de rendre ceci plus agréable. Aoko s'occupa ensuite de la couronne qui se trouvait en dessous. Kaito murmura le prénom de sa petite amie, sentant son excitation augmenter. Il continua néanmoins ses investigations. Doucement, il introduit un doigt en elle et le fit bouger. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était déjà excitée et humide. Aoko pencha sa tête en arrière et se mordilla la lèvre. Kaito se concentra sur son plaisir en fermant les yeux.   
\- Et moi qui croyais que les mecs ne pouvaient pas faire deux choses à la fois, se moqua Aoko en bougeant ses hanches. Elle retint un gémissement. Kaito ouvrit les yeux, afficha un sourire narquois et se mit à haleter.  
\- Bien pour ces choses là...oui, répondit-il avec difficulté. Mais continues comme ça et notre session va vite se terminer.  
Aoko retira donc sa main sous les conseils avisés de son petit-ami. Kaito reprit où il s'était arrêté. Il fit des mouvements de cercle avec son doigt, parfois ils furent lents et parfois, ils furent rapides. Aoko bougea ses hanches en même temps que lui et respira bruyamment. Après quelques instants, il retira sa main. Lentement, il se pencha sur elle et la fit s'allonger sur le fond du bassin. Aoko avait le bas du corps immergé. Elle prit appui sur ses avant-bras et leva la tête vers Kaito, qui l'embrassa avec passion. Il se releva progressivement en couvrant sa partenaire de baisers sur le cou, puis sur la poitrine, s'y attardant un instant en passant le bout de sa langue sur l'extrémité de ses seins. Cette action la fit tressaillir. Le voleur fantôme se redressa sur ses genoux et saisit les chevilles d'Aoko. Il lui fit replier les jambes verticalement et monta ses mains jusqu'aux genoux, lui fit écarter les cuisses et se plaça entre elles. Kaito regarda Aoko qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Il aligna sa verge à l'entrée de son sexe et progressa lentement en elle. Le couple lâcha simultanément un gémissement. Kaito posa ses mains des deux côtés de la jeune fille et les fit avancer au niveau de ses épaules. Ayant un appui sur ses paumes et ses genoux, il commença à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière d'un mouvement lent mais sûr. Des soupirs s'échappèrent de leur bouche quand ils sentirent le plaisir les submerger et Kaito grogna quand il s'introduisit plus loin. Un peu plus tard, il revint à sa position initiale pour avoir le loisir d'aller titiller sa partenaire. Pour commencer, il s'amusait à sortir partiellement puis rentrait à nouveau, provoquant alors un gémissement chez Aoko. Naturellement, quand il répéta cette action, il lâcha un râle.  
\- Aoko.., souffla-t-il.  
Elle répondit à sa manifestation en donnant un coup de hanche. Kaito les agrippa et reprit un mouvement de bassin plus ample. Il atteignit le point sensible de la jeune fille et dessina des cercles dessus avec son pouce. Tout en haletant, il observait ce qu'il était en train de faire tandis qu'Aoko pencha sa tête en arrière car elle était envahi par le plaisir. Elle se mordit la lèvre et Kaito le remarqua. Il lui mit un coup de bassin plus rapide que les autres. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche par surprise.  
-Ne te retiens pas, Aoko, lui lança le magicien dans un grognement.  
-Et...Et si on nous entends?   
-Il n'y a personne, fais-moi confiance. Comme je suis positionné, je les verrais.  
Elle acquiesça et soupira de soulagement quand Kaito continua ses caresses.  
\- Ne t'arrête pas, lui dit-elle dans un murmure.   
\- J'aimerais essayer quelque chose si tu le permets.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Tu es prête à me suivre?  
-Oui.  
Suite à ça, Kaito recula son bassin afin de sortir d'Aoko. Il la redressa et l'entraina dans un endroit plus profond du bain mais toujours proche du bord. Ils étaient à présent debout et l'eau s'arrêta à leur taille. Le voleur fantôme approcha son visage de celui d'Aoko et pressa son torse contre elle.  
-Tourne-toi, lui demanda-t-il dans un susurre.  
-Tu es sûr?  
-N'aie pas peur.  
Aoko s'exécuta timidement. Elle se tint aux pierres qui étaient face à elle. Kaito la fit se cambrer légèrement en la tirant par les hanches. Kaito posa sa main gauche à côté de la tête d'Aoko et humecta l'autre avec sa salive. Avec celle-ci, il attrapa sa verge et la caressa. Il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction. Aoko tourna la tête vers lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Rien.  
Il stoppa tout mouvement mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant; il s'en servit pour se guider à nouveau en Aoko. Elle échappa un souffle bruyant appréciant ce nouvel angle. Kaito entama un mouvement de va-et-vient et jouissait lui aussi de cette nouvelle position.  
-Je vais plus en avoir pour longtemps comme ça, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
Il descendit sa main droite sur le clitoris de sa partenaire et joua avec tout en continuant ses coups de bassin. Aoko les accompagna en bougeant ses hanches. Elle parvint à se synchroniser avec lui. Bientôt, l'excitation aidante et au fait qu'elle avait déjà été stimulée, Aoko sentit monter en elle une grande vague de chaleur dans son bas-ventre.   
-Plus vite, Kaito, ordonna-t-elle.  
\- Tu es impatiente ! la provoqua-t-il.  
-S'il te plait.  
Il accéléra donc les mouvements de son pouce et de son bassin, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille droite d'Aoko et en mordilla le lobe. Aoko se mordit la lèvre quand cette chaleur s'intensifia pour enfin exploser en elle.  
-Ne le retiens pas, susurra-t-il.  
Elle se contenta de soupirer bruyamment et balança doucement sa tête en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit le prénom de Kaito.  
-Là c'est sûr, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps si tu fais ça, avoua-t-il en haletant.  
Aoko redescendit de sa plénitude et observa derrière elle, un magicien qui était tout en sueur.  
-Ne le retiens pas, se moqua Aoko reprenant donc sa phrase.  
Kaito enroula son bras droit autour de la taille de sa partenaire et maintint un mouvement rapide et ample. Son bas-ventre commença à le brûler; il pencha sa tête en arrière, lâcha un râle et l'inclina en avant. Kaito entrouvrit ses yeux et s'observa en train de sortir et entrer rapidement. Il lui fallu peu de temps pour laisser l'orgasme l'envahir au plus profond de lui et il jouit dans un gémissement rauque.   
\- Aoko !  
Il ralentit progressivement la vitesse de ses mouvements et posa sa tête sur le haut du dos de sa petite-amie. Kaito haletait et son corps se mit à tressaillir. Doucement, Aoko rouvrit les yeux et respira profondément. Le magicien déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau humide de sa partenaire.  
-Aishiteru, Aoko, murmura-t-il.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, Kaito.  
-J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brusque.  
-C'était très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.   
-Tu ne regrettes pas ce qu'on vient de faire? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
Aoko tourna la tête vers lui.  
-Bien sûr que non. Mais là je pense qu'il faudrait que tu penses à te retirer.  
Kaito s'en rendit compte et recula donc son bassin. Le couple sortit ensuite du bain chaud et fila se nettoyer sous les douches qui se trouvaient à leur disposition. Tout se passait bien hormis un petit détail qu'ils oublièrent de prendre en compte.  
\- Vous allez voir les gars, c'est super grand, s'écria une voix masculine.  
Aoko et Kaito se lancèrent un regard inquiet. La jeune fille se précipita sur la serviette qu'elle avait laissé au bord de l'onsen.   
-On se voit tout à l'heure, Kaito. Je te laisse ici, je n'ai pas envie de me montrer aux autres garçons.  
-Attends, tu ne vas pas me laisser là, dit-il en paniquant.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Toi, ça ne sera pas suspect s'ils te voient ici et puis, tu es un garçon.  
Elle l'embrassa et partit dans les vestiaires. Kaito resta planté là et récupéra aussi sa serviette. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille. Quatre garçons pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bain. Deux d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers le magicien.  
-Tiens, Kaito. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On te cherchait partout, lança l'un d'eux.  
-Et bien, je prenais un bain, dit-il en passant sa main derrière la tête, l'air gêné.  
Sacré Kaito. J'en suis sûr qu'il était avec des filles et qu'il ne nous a rien dit. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Le voleur fantôme se mit à ricaner.  
-Hé hé, c'est presque ça, pensa-t-il.  
-Tu ne viens pas avec nous alors? demanda un autre.  
-Non je pense que je vais sortir là.  
-Ok, à tout à l'heure.  
Aoko avait observé discrètement la scène. Elle referma la porte.  
-Gomen, Kaito, se dit-elle en gloussant.  
Le magicien se retourna et poussa un soupir de soulagement. A son tour, il partit se changer.


End file.
